War of Demons and Shields
by GhostRider1132
Summary: Long ago two brothers went to war. Swearing his vengeance upon his brother Phil, Garrett built an army and created a weapon of true destruction. Phil's child Daisy is plagued with the promise of a blind death. Will the weapon learn the truth to john's jealous ambitions, or will he complete the task of killing the princess?
1. prologue

A/N: All rights reserved to MARVEL, ABC, and Disney for character tiles.

This story is a mix of a medieval point of view in the SHIELD series. Hope you enjoy.

Where it All Started : Chapter 1

For years the Shield kingdom had thrived in a peaceful age. A young king and his brother lived in minimal bickering until Coulson met her. Melinda May of the Zephyr clan. Phil fell in love and married her and his brother John Garrett grew jealous of his chance at the throne to be thrown out. He sought the dark arts of evil enchantments and spells to make her sick. One day he went too far and his brother caught him in his quarters with an evil and wicked book. Outraged he exiled his brother to the dark realm of Shadowlands, land of horrid demons and monsters. But there John built his own kingdom of the castaways called Hydris. Soon he found his own love Aldrin, but sadly after her first son Ward was born she passed away. Though john treated his son with great respect he urged for something more, powerful at least not until he got word of his brothers unborn child.

For a good time after May gotten well and had became pregnant. Every kingdom joined the royal court and attended a celebration signing a treaty between the three factions, except Hydris. Ward was five and was old enough to feel his fathers tough love. John made his own treaty with neighboring monsters and demons. His army was massive and ruthless but it was missing something. The perfect general, that was when he went to the book for answers. It showed him a spell of creation that would build to his wishes. The strongest and bravest woman in his kingdom volunteered to carry there future war-lord with pride and they did so. She became pregnant with a child who would become the strongest, most ruthless, and powerful man. Ward knew he was oldest and didn't understand what his father was doing until he found out.

"Father why are you having another child, I thought I was your heir and pride?" John rubbed his hair and drew him close roughly.

"You are my boy, I see great pride in you, I see myself. But we need more If we are to beat my brother."

"Lets kick there smug asses!" Ward drew his steal dagger and john just smiled.

Nine months had passed and both were almost born.

John's creation was the first to be born on a day that the sky glowed red through out the multi kingdoms. With hurricanes wind and thors lightning crashing down. Everyone thought it was the end of the world. John had to finish the spell by sacrificing the carrier, so they burned her alive leaving behind a pile of ashes and the silent cry of a creature of bone and fire. John carefully pulled him from the ashes as flesh replaced itself making the newborn male appear normal. He wrapped it in leather cloth and cradled it. "Welcome to the world little one, I have big plans for you."

It wasn't but a few days after that may gives birth to Daisy a beautiful healthy girl. That night the kingdom threw a party unaware of the growing danger. A few days later John made an appearance at their ceremony for daisy.

Phil rose from his throne as his brother barged in through the doors. "Brother how dare you step foot back in this place."

"Come on Phil, just here to congratulate you on your success on building your future." He said with a smug smile and ward following close behind.

The guards narrowed in and readied their swords for action. "And I you, now leave before we make quick work."

John laughed. "I was also here to warn you, I have a weapon growing stronger by the day. It will slay your daughter and wife in front of you." Guards lunged at the brush of Phil's hand but john and ward dissipated in black thick smoke. Everyone became worried and the king a rage. He sent spies and the roomers were true. John had built an army of monstrous proportions. The next few years they built a wall around their town and guards all over, waiting...watching.


	2. The Princess

The Princess : Chapter 1

 **-5 years old-**

Daisy ran down the hall giggling and on the run from her father. She had taken his feather he was writing with. Coulson caught up and saw her fall on the cobblestone floor and pouted. She had scraped her knee and coulson picked her up. "It's okey, I wont let anything hurt you."

A few nights later she woke her parents to crying from a nightmare. May and coulson went to her side. "What is it daisy?" May held daisy close wiping her face of tears.

"T-There was a scary man on fire...he had a black horse." May and coulson looked at each other fearing if it was a premonition.

- **10 years old** -

Daisy was a wild girl up on her studies and always wanting to explore. She had made a friend on the street. The king and queen hired Jemma at an young age to stay and be daisy's personal maid. But over the the years they were very close friends sometimes getting in trouble trying to go outside the wall. But there was a calling to daisy that made her irritable when she sat still. Until she watched the guards train in the court yard. She didn't realize one of the teenage boys had caught her snooping around. He was about fifteen and he helped the guards with their weapons.

"Hey princess, your not supposed to be here." Daisy and simmons jump and simmons is the only one to get away.

"I'm sorry i just curious.." He patted her shoulder.

"Its okey its your interested in their fighting. They are teaching me to be a guard."

"Whats your name?"

"You can call me hunter." He holds out his hand and they shake.

"Wow, could you teach me to fight?" He hissed through his teeth in disapproval knowing the king would probably punish him if she is hurt.

"You will have to ask your father about that." She pouts and sneaks away.

Later in the night the dream comes back to terrify her. There is a field of bodies and everything is burned. Except a demon on horseback with fire coming off his black steed and cloak billowing in the wind. Only this time she hears a horrifying voice. Gritty and dark expected from a demon.

" _ **You are alone here, you will see your people die then, I'm coming for you...**_ " Jemma shakes her awake.

"Daisy, you were having a bad dream again. Was it the same one?" Daisy was shaken and couldn't sleep for some of the following nights. Until she saw a boy in the commons.

He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a kind heart. He had accidentally bumped into daisy when she was strolling with her mother knocking yarn out of her hands.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He stumbled around gathering the yarn she had dropped and handed it to her. She could see the blush in his face from the embarrassment.

"Its fine, its just yarn." She could feel her own heart beat a little faster. He was a little cute. He frowned as he put it in her basket.

"My name is Lincoln are you the princess?" He is stunned in her beauty and she nodded. "Well it was nice to meet you." He bows before running off playing knights with his friends. Daisy felt it that day, there was a bond that tightened when he was around.

 **-15 years old-**

Lincoln had become a close friend to daisy ever since that day they met. Simmons and daisy made their way in the market looking at foods and amazing rarities that came in each month on the immigrant and trade carriage. Daisy wished she could see the outside world, the souvenirs are beautiful she cant imagine what it might be like. Lincoln came up behind her and scared her.

"What are you looking at princess?" He teases resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't you ever wonder what its like out there? To feel free?" Daisy pulled away watching the door close for the next few days.

"No, I hear bad hings about whats outside those walls. Monsters tall as mead halls, demons hunting for roaming souls to harvest, even the kings brother." He took a jar of honey from the cart paying the man.

Phil had allowed light training in arms for daisy to protect herself. Hunter was her instructor but he didn't let up because she was a girl. In the middle of training phil walked in the court with a smile at her progress. Afterwards at dinner daisy gathered her pride in asking him.

"Father? Can I go with you on your next travel? I would love to see the outside.." The statement that had taken hours to piece together was stopped with her fathers strong voice.

"No. These walls are the only thing protecting you."

"From what your brother!?" She slammed her fist on the table standing her ground. It startled phil and may that she knew.

"Yes, and if you go outside those walls he will kill you." She finally realized what he was hiding from her all those years. Outside the harbinger of death was waiting for her.

For her fifteenth birthday phil finally caved in and they discreetly went to an open field away from the shadowlands. A field full of flowers and lone standing trees over looked a beach and ocean. The fresh smell filled her lungs and she took in the beautiful sight. It was a birthday to remember. There was no cry, no pain. She stood on the beach letting the water run over her feet, and it and her laugh.

 **-18 years old-**

Daisy lost Lincoln a few weeks back when he had signed up to be with the guard at the wall. He had enlisted without telling her. Creatures from the shadowlands killed him in the night along with three others.

Jemma tried to get her to open up but she has been hiding in her room ever since the news came in.

"Daisy come on.. Please open the door. You need food."

"Go away, I'm not hungry."

Jemma could hear daisy was still crying and her voice cracked trying to talk."I'm not asking to come in but i'm leaving the food here so if your hungry... please eat."

Daisy was taking it hard loosing her four year boyfriend. She poked her head out of the room and took the plate since she hasn't eaten in two days. At night she would sneak out of the castle and to the outskirts of the city at the wall. She was breaking down the storm drain bars so she can slip through and out.

She was tired of being held captive in a small place all her life. She needed out. But it was becoming harder since her mother and father were teaching her how to run the kingdom. Her father decided daisy needed a personal guard to make sure she wasn't trying to get out from previous attempts. A few days later a knight in silver clad armor appears before the three royals.

"I am Bobbi of the southern islands, and I have come in offer for work as personal guard." Coulson agrees and daisy makes another friend other than babysitter. Bobbi respected her privacy and put too much trust in her.

 **-20 years old-**

It had been a few days after her twentieth birthday and daisy acted like she was ready and well past Lincoln's death but still wanted out of her jail. She wanted to feel the ocean run over her feet again, the smell of freedom. Not crowded streets and pointless celebration. Her father came to her one night to talk to her.

"Daisy, I need to speak to you about something important. Me and the king of Sword have come to an agreement on our treaty, but there is something I need you to do."

Daisy gave him a worried look but played it off knowing its going to be something she hates. "Anything for our kingdom father."

"We are holding an arranged marriage to his son."

Her heart jumped into her throat. An arranged marriage? She just got over lincoln how is she supposed to marry someone she doesn't even know? "Like I said, anything for my people." She said with a fake smile. She had to leave tonight or be stuck here.


	3. The Prince

Chapter 2: The Prince

 **-5 years old-**

He grew into a young boy of olive skin, black hair, and eyes so brown they were almost black. John wasted no time in preparing him hiring the best fighting trainers to teach the boy. And the smartest magi to teach him in knowledge and dark magic. He knew how to speak two languages already, but there was something inside him. Rage lurked in his eyes and an ora of darkness anyone could feel if they got close. The best part john enjoyed was that he obeyed to any command given by him and only him. That was when his temper got in the way of teachings. His only friend Gabe and him were rough housing around the guard camp grounds when gabe accidentally bumped into a Minotaur. His voice thundered startling gabe scampering back up and retreated friend.

"Watch yourself runt before I roast you over the fire for a snack." He stood up for gabe not knowing his father was watching. He stood up to the creature that was twenty times his small size but spoke with a demanding and stern voice.

" _Don't talk to him like that, apologize!_ " His face might have screamed serious but all the monsters and people just laughed. He stood his ground, but john was impressed but disappointed he didn't get the guards respect. At least not until a few seconds later. A loud scream filled the are as he snapped and grabbed a large dagger. The Minotaur grabbed his hammer and swung but missed with him sliding under the monster and cutting the tendon on his leg. There was cheering from surrounding creatures spectating the fight between the giant and tot. The Minotaur fell to the ground wailing and an urge filled him. The excitement of the moment and everyone's howling of finishing it. Gabe went to pull him away from the area he just pushed him down with a look in his eyes. Embers burned in his eyes and he roared shooting fire from his mouth burning the helpless creature alive. That was when everyone realized who he was. When he looked up from the burning corps with the look of pleasure and success everyone was kneeling and John's voice came from the balcony.

"Behold, general in training, Sir Roberto of the Hydris army!" Everyone raised there arms chanting, "HAIL HYDRIS!"

That night in the corridors John came to him. Roberto or'Robbie' was being inspected by the nursing maiden because of markings that appeared on his back after the fight.

" _Father, why are these here?_ " A line of intricate chain like pattern followed his spine. John just smiles and sits in front of him.

"Its a sign that you are getting stronger and more powerful."

" _I don't know how I did that earlier, It just felt good._ "

"Its a gift from Hela queen of the underworld." Robbie was quiet feeling some guilt in what he did. John braced his shoulders. "Listen, your going to be a great man one day and you will have the most important job." He saw robbies eyes light up with excitement.

" _What? What is it father, I wanna know._ " John just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I will tell you in time, for now get some rest. You have hard training ahead of you." John leaves robbie not knowing ward was lingering in on the conversation. He despised his half brother. Ever since he was born john had been focusing all on him and john never talked to ward the same way after. He was starting to think john prefers an abomination over his own blood.

 **-10 years old-**

Robbie grew stronger and already fought better than some guards and brother. On his tenth birthday John trapped a pitch black mustang mare, she wasn't fully grown only three of age and untamed.

"My men trapped her in the deepest part of the shadowlands. The magi say she is legend. She only bends her will to him who is worthy."

Robbie approached the caged beast and it stood on its hind legs. Robbie made eye contact and pulled off his sword before entering the cage.

" _When was the last time she ate?_ "

"That's the problem, she wont." A guard handed robbie an apple. Robbie stepped inside the cage and just sat down. He kept eye contact with all his focus and placed the apple in front of him. The horse slowly approached and laid in front of him. He tilted his head and so did she. Robbie took the apple and bit out of it then placed it back in front of her. She ate it and he could feel it, they had started the bond of trust. John liked seeing his weapon grow stronger and decided it was time to tell him. He found robbie later in his quarters with gabe.

" _How bad is it gabe?_ "

"Its reached the bottom of your rib cage, its a series of wide lines like scales and feathers. But where your spine is, its like your skin is bending in." Fear crept up gabes back as robbie pulled away. As he put his shirt back on he noticed his father standing in the doorway and gabe leaves the room to the two.

"No worry my boy, it looks magnificent."

" _Who said I'm worried? Whats wrong?_ "

John sighs as he looks through books on his table. "Her name is Daisy Coulson, and she is the princess of Shield kingdom. That is your destiny robbie."

" _What do you mean?_ " John told him the story of how he ended up in the shadowlands, and how he had the honor of slaying her. He accepted this and trained harder from then on.

 **-15 years old-**

At fifteen he was almost at the peak of his training of both battle and study. He had defined muscles and tattoos reached down his back and around his waist. His bond with the horse grew stronger and they seemed almost one mind, and he had named her Lucy short for Lucifer. John had allowed robbie to start his study in dark magic although his wasn't good at it. Robbie was in the training yard cleaning up after a day of practice moving heavy chains. Ward saw this as his chance to act but didn't know his father was always watching.

"Whats the kings tool doing out here this late? Shouldn't you be getting compliments on your greatness from daddy dearest?" Ward got up to robbie.

" _Not now ward, I've grown tired of your bickering._ " Robbie looked at him that showed tire.

"Whats the matter bastard, don't have that fire in you to hurt your own brother?" Ward pulled a sword out of the rack. "A quick match to prove your skill."

Robbie just shook his head and wiped the sweat off his upper body with a wet rag. He walked away but ward put the swords blade to his neck drawing little blood. " _I don't want to hurt you ward, once I start I cant stop._ " Ward just laughed ignoring the warning and robbie picked up a sword. " _Your burial._ "

He pushed the sword away and they started their exchange of clashing iron. Robbie was cut on his side and ward on the arm and leg. Ward throws dirt in his eyes and tackles robbie to the ground. As ward is beating robbie he reaches for a chain, wraps it around his hand, and lands a powerful punch to wards face. Robbie pushes him off and reached for his sword until he pulls on robbies shoulder. Robbie grabs his neck and the smell of burning flesh filled the air, and fire breached from his hands and eyes. Then robbie felt something cold reach in his chest and twist. Ward pulled off screaming from the burns on his neck and robbie fell and blacked out. Ward had driven a dagger into his heart. Nurses and john run into the court.

"Ward what have you done?" John held up robbies body and took out the dagger and read his pulse. "You are lucky your brother is still alive. We will talk later."

Robbie woke in bed the next morning perfectly fine until he realizes what ward did. John was sitting across the room and smiled seeing him awake. "Your powers allowed you to heal the deadly wounds, but there's a scar. I'm sorry wards stupidity will cost him dearly."

Robbie huffed and pulled himself out of the bed and examined the new scars. " _He tried to kill me, why?_ " John could see the rage starting to build up. It had been a while since he killed someone and he had become addicted to it.

"Jealousy I assume, but don't worry. He will be punished enough with that burn around his neck. It will remind him you are not to be overlooked." Robbie just snapped and slammed his fist on a table and knocked books over yelling.

" _He tried to kill me! I trusted him as a brother! He deserves so. much. more.._ " He held himself over the table and grabbed the edges to calm himself but it cracked under his strength.

"Robbie, control your fire." Robbie took heavy breaths and fire licked his lips. He was feeling like he was being eaten alive with the undeniable urge to rip ward apart.

" _Why, you of all people told me to embrace ...this._ " He turned around sharply showing john his glowing orange skin. Fire nested beneath his skin shadowing bones and blood vessels.

"Because you need to learn control if you are to get inside those walls. Because before you kill the daughter of my foe, you need to get.. close to her. Expose their weakness from the inside, earn Coulsons trust and betray his better sense of judgment."

 **-18 years old-**

Robbie had finished his training and knew how to blend into a different society. He built himself a set of unique armor finely decorated but struck fear in hearts. He had gained new power where his skin would burn away leaving his bones to show with fire coming off them. When he rides his horse and turns into the demon the fire jumps to it and it becomes a fiery un-dead steed with black steel armor as well. His tattoos reached over his shoulders and traveled half way down the top of his arms.

He had done survival training going into the shadowland woods for a week on end. Finally he had grown into the man John wanted so long ago, but you know what they say. The longer the wait, the sweeter the taste of success. That was when ward and robbie became a great fighting team. Their father had started making plans on how they would get robbie in. They watched the traveling caravan come each month with the immigrants and merch.

"Since the caravan arrives at different times but the same week robbie, you will camp along the edge and wait. You will dress in peasant cloths and have your belongings on Lucy."

" _Then I ask if I can join them for protection in numbers._ "

Ward crossed his arms. "What if it all goes to shit?"

" _I will improvise. Word is someone close to the princess died. Getting close to her will be hard._ " Robbie crossed his arms thinking.

 **\- 20 years old-**

Robbie was packing his necessaries onto lucy but was putting on his armor for the journey out of the lands. Ward ran up to robbie in a hurry.

"We have an issue, the princess is to be married in three days. The king and prince will be leaving tomorrow to meet so me and father are going to take half the army. You will be left with three escorts to the drop off point." They both coupled their arms tight shaking.

" _Tell dad I will send weekly reports by hawk. And brother... Good luck out their."_

"You too."

Robbie finished packing and looked at his fathers balcony looking over. He might not have been able to here his words but he knew. Three large wolves followed him out and a storm was moving in on the front.


	4. Destiny Foretold

Chapter 3: Destiny foretold

Daisy needed to get out that night and she did. I was around a new days hour when she checked the halls for guards. She had packed a few cloths and wore a green velvet cloak as she made her way out she didn't notice jemma following. Daisy made her way in the shadows around the castle and to the edge of town. She slipped through the bars of the storm drain not hearing jemma follow. Daisy had to make it past the smell of decaying life but soon she reached the outside. It was beautiful, open fields illuminated by the full moons light. She started running and running until the walls disappeared behind darkness. She was free until someone tackled her sending them both tumbling down the hillside. The princess looked around frantically and it was jemma.

"Jemma? What are you doing here?" Daisy helps her up.

"Me? Both. Its forbidden to be out here! We need to get back before something bad happens." The sound of howls came from a distance but not close.

"I'm not going back, I like it out here." Daisy grabs jemma's arms. "Breath it in, its fresh not intoxicated by a nearby stable. And the sound, listen to the wind run through the reeds." She looks around and strong winds makes wave like motion of the grass.

"Then I'm not leaving your side, besides the king would have my head knowing I just let you go alone." They continued on and heard thundering in the distance edging closer.

"So why did you want to leave in the first place?" Jemma said to make some conversation as they walked along a dirt road and it started sprinkling.

"Phil wants me to marry someone in three days. A guy two years younger than me might I add." The road started to run along a really shady forest.

"Wow, arranged marriage?" Sounds of turned up leaves startled them but kept walking.

Robbie made his way to the waiting spot and the wolves ran back to camp. It was a swampy pond but it was quiet. As he started setting up he heard the storm drawing closer and it started sprinkling so he postponed getting everything out. He laid against his horse still wearing armor just waiting. Then the faintest sound of feminine voices riddled the air. He and lucy quietly followed along the forest line when he threw a rock to see their faces.

One wore a red cloak and had light pale skin. The other had a velvet green cloak and black robe, she had a darker tone than the other. Something inside him itched in wonder. Its obvious one was a commoner, but the other was dressed well. Was she the princess? It was too easy, there had to be a trap. But he kept following them.

"So, daisy, where are we going. because sooner or later we need to rest." The rain started to get harder and lightning shattered the sky.

"We should take cover in the forest until the storm passes." Jemma just gave her wide eyes.

"Are you mad? Those are he shadowland woods. There are dark creatures in there." Daisy just pushed her into the thicket under a tree with black leaves but it blocked the rain. "Daisy, we shouldn't be here." Just then a terrifying roar hit the air behind them and a giant troll rose from the ground followed by others. The girls screamed and ran for out of the woods. Five trolls raced after their midnight dinner.

Jemma tripped on a root and fell to the ground. Daisy stopped to help her friend but the trolls were right their. One of the trolls had a wolf that he ordered and it bit daisy's arm tearing it up. A thundering gallop came from behind and daisy hugged her friend tight watching the trolls when arrows rocketed by planting into one of the trolls and wolfs head. A man on a black horse jumped over them and fired more arrows at the trolls.

Daisy froze seeing the man jump off his high and mighty beast and taking down the giant monsters. He pulled his sword that had red glowing script running down the blade and cut the heads off the remaining trolls and wolves. His armor was too thick it broke the teeth from a wolf that tried biting. He got back on the horse and reached down to daisy. He wore black armor that was greatly engraved and he spoke with a great voice.

" _Get on the horse before more make their way!_ " Daisy took his leather clad hand and was pulled up swiftly along with jemma. Daisy tightened her grip around his waist as the horse hauled forward with great speed.

Jemma noticed the blood on daisy's arm. "Stop! She's hurt I need to check her." He raced out of the forest onto the plain land to hide in the cover of darkness. When they got to a safe distance and a lone tree he came to a stop to let the two off. Daisy stumbled to the ground and was pale from blood loss. He jumped off his black horse and went to her side. "No, Daisy stay with me. Your father will not be happy." Jemma checked her arm and saw a chunk of flesh missing and blood gushing out. "This is not good, her major artery is torn open and she will bleed out soon. Do you have any medical supplies on your horse?"

" _No, but there is something else I can do._ " He went to his horse and grabbed a dagger and returned but jemma snapped at him thinking he was going to stop her suffering.

"Stay away with that."

" _Don't worry its not for her._ " Jemma let him near her arm and watched. He removed his gauntlet exposing his hand and cut down the middle of is palm with a slight grunt from the pain. " _Hold her down_." Jemma did so as he placed his bleeding hand touching her wound and she screamed. He started talking to himself and jemma watched as her arm started to heal tendons and skin. The only skin he exposed started to glow but he covered it up before jemma could get a good look. Daisy moaned awake.

"What happened why have we stopped?" He stood as jemma sat daisy up.

"You fainted from blood loss and he healed you." He went to his horse wrapping his hand in cloth and grabbed the pouch of water and handed it to the girls.

"And who might I ask is our rescuer?" The man of steel and stone stood still and dropped to one knee bowing.

" _I am Sir Robbie Balenheart of the Draco Kingdom, and I assume you are Daisy Coulson of Shield?_ " He stands and daisy is a little suspicious.

"How did you know?"

" _Your cloak and robe. Not exactly the fabric of a commoner. Now do you want to interrogate me more or are you not tired?_ " She couldn't see his face but his tone was that of a challenge.

"How? My only bed is soaked." He just went to his horse and pulled off two rolled up blankets and threw them down,

" _There, now sleep. We leave at sunrise it will be safer._ " He left jemma and Daisy to settle in while he walked a little bit and laid against his horse. He pulled out some food that he shared with his horse. This man puzzled daisy, but she was too tired.

Morning came and daisy was rudely awakened by his nudging. " _Wake up girls, before we are seen_." Daisy moans and itches from the bug bites.

"Two more hours jemma..."

"That's not me i'm right here." They looked up and saw the tall man in silver armor and his horse.

" _If we don't get going soon than those creatures will without a doubt come at us again._ " Daisy sat up and pulled the grass out of her hair. They packed up the blankets and daisy approached the horse without the guy looking and the horse went wild. Daisy dropped to the ground as the horse stood on its hind legs pitching its hooves. The man ran over and took off his helmet getting its attention and taming it by eye contact.

" _Hey, lucy. calm down its okey_." He pet its head and it was back to normal. That's when she saw his face. Olive skin tone, hair on the sides of his head was cut close to the scalp but on top was long spiky hair, and his eyes were dark brown. " _Sorry about that, she isn't use to people besides me._ "

She blushed a little seeing his face, he was kind of cute. "It's okey, I just need to watch were i'm going." They headed off not so long later and daisy realizes what direction they are going.

"Where are you taking us again?"

" _I'm taking you back home, you clearly don't know how to survive._ " She knew he was right but she really didn't want to go and face her father. At her defeat she stopped her run away antics. At a certain point jemma started to slide off the horse and they stopped to rest the horse. " _I'd say were about two hours away and we will hit the gates._ "

Daisy smiled and jemma nudged her speaking in a hushed whisper. "Did I just see you smile?"

Daisy pushed jemma a little. "Hush."

They walked by the horse a little while but he let daisy stay on the horse as long as he held the rigs. Then they finally saw the gate to the wall. When they got to the gate the guards were freaking out until daisy explained. "Its okey, I ran away on my accounts and this man saved me from trolls in the dark forest, even saved my friends life. Let us through to see my father." The guards stood aside letting them through.

The kingdom inside was bigger than robbie anticipated and all of the color was amazing. Only humans in sight and so much...happiness. It almost sickened him. Children ran by greeting the princess as they passed some awing in the amazement in seeing his armor and horse. Daisy got off the horse and brought robbie inside to the throne room where Phil and May were. May ran from the throne and hugged daisy. Coulson was mad.

"Daisy, where did you go?"

Daisy looked to jemma and back. "I ran away in denial from the arranged marriage and went.. outside... the wall."

Phil's voice boomed in anger. "Daisy, how many times have I told you those wall were built to protect us and yet you disobey direct orders."

"I'm not one of your soldiers, but I know why now. Last night jemma and I were following the traders path near the dark woods and it started raining. I pulled jemma into the forest for cover and we were attacked by trolls." Phil rose from his throne with rage.

"So, you not only went near but in the very woods we forbade?"

"Yes, and when we tripped this man saved our lives." She pointed to robbie who was standing in the background waiting for the fighting to die down. "Not only that but when I was dying from a wolf tearing up my arm, he healed me." Phil's attention was shot to him as robbie knelt.

"And who is this man who saved my daughter." He approached.

" _I am Sir Robbie Balenheart from the Draco kingdom. I came in word from my father hoping we could make treaty in joining our forces against the shadowlands._ " Phil raised a brow inspecting.

"Remove your helmet and explain where you exactly hail from. I have never heard of such kingdom." Robbie did so and showed his face of no fear but power.

" _Where i'm from is beyond your maps, a new world. I wasn't aware on how far apart our lands were until I was on my third day at sea._ " Phil was amazed at how far he had come but something alarmed him.

"What were you doing in the shadowlands?"

" _My boat landed on black sandy shores and bones. I had sailed too far south and fought my way for what seems like a week. That was when I herd the princess scream._ " Robbie looked over to the princess and back to the king.

"How exactly did you heal my daughter from a wolfs bite?" Jemma intervened in Phil's interrogation.

"With magic sir.. it was amazing." Phil sensed an alarm to that.

" _Because where i'm from the arts is a way of life, not destruction._ " Phil was pondering weather or not to let the boy into the kingdom.

"Father, please. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive." Daisy begged to keep him around.

"You can stay until we have he treaty in order but if anything involves you doing something out of line. You will be sent back." Robbie is fighting a scowl and biting his tongue but just nods assuring no chaos will arise from him.

May stood aside until the men were done with their conversation. "We have a spare room if you would like to stay here." Phil shot her a glare but she just smiled.

" _Thank you queen, I accept your kind offer._ " The queen gave a slight nod. Then words that cursed his life ques.

"Daisy, will you please show our guest to his room?"

"Yes mother." They went outside so he could put his horse in the stable and get his things. "Are you sure you want to carry all of that, we have people for that."

He just shook his head. _"I may be a prince, but i'm not spoiled_." Daisy gasped thinking it was an insult but ignored it.

"So, what is it like across the ocean?" Robbie stared forward feeling her gaze as they walked.

" _Not one you would like, or survive._ "

"So there's more monsters?" He nodded keeping his focus.

" _Dragons, Hydras, all the way to the smallest sprite. Why ask? You thinking of running of again?_ " Daisy smiled at him trying to make a joke. When they got to the room there was so much to look at robbie could barely take it all in. Then there was something he had never seen before. It had black root like carvings around the edges and a portal to a revers world. " _What is that over there?_ "

Daisy smiled and laughed. "What, you don't know what a mirror is?" He said nothing but shake his head and approach it. "Well, your supposed to see yourself in it. Have you ever seen your reflection?"

" _Only in water_." Looking in it almost sent a realization up his spine of just how broken he looked. It was amazing to daisy how he acted looking at himself clearly for the first time, almost sad.

"Dinner will be in a few hours, so if you need any help my room is on the left down the hall." She exited the room and leaned her back on the doors. For someone she had just met she felt almost drawn to him. She made her way to her room when jemma popped around the corner.

"Soo... you like him. Tell me why." Daisy shied away.

"I don't like him like that. There's just something about him."

"Daisy. For once in about three years you truly smiled. Even I couldn't do that." They walked into her room to get cleaned up for dinner.

As daisy left his room he took off his armor and put it away. He hated it here. The urge to kill them is in his grasp and so close. He was also sure the princess was slightly hitting on him. Is that really what Jim meant by getting close to her? This is going to be harder than he anticipated. Especially now with that phil breathing down his back. He took off his under shirt and for the first time saw the whole tattoo on his back. Coming together to form a skull with wings, a diamond shaped chain that started at the base of his skull to lower back, and everything else was Celtic pattering to his forearms to around the skull and stretched across his waist. He laid in bed and fell asleep longer than he thought he would.

He heard knocking at his door when it opened he jumped from his bed and drew his sword. It was a errand boy.

"I.I.I.. I'm sorry to intrude sir, but the king requests your presence for dinner." He could tell the boy was frightened by his shape and tattoos assuming he was a powerful man. Robbie put down the sword and put a shirt on.

" _Wait outside until i'm dressed so you can lead me there._ " The boy nodded and left the room. Robbie put on a black threaded shirt made from dragon hide, and sleeves that cut off at the wrist.

As he exited the room he grabbed a satchel and went through the door causing the boy to jump but tried to shake it off. "Ready sir Balenheart?" It took a while for robbie to remember his cover name and nodded.

" _Why are you so easily scared?_ " He walked by side asking the young boy.

"Well sir, I am not the strongest as you can see and constantly pestered by the other males in training. A large man of your size would easily seem dominant in any matter." Robbie smiled but stopped him in the hall.

" _Its not about size, whats your name?_ "

"Antoine Triplett, by friends call me trip." He chirped with a smile.

" _Well trip, I was small once as well. At age five I took down a minotaur five times my size now with a small dagger._ " He placed his hand on his shoulder. " _Don't tell me you are too weak of what I assume you are eleven that you are too weak to take down some bullies._ "

He snapped a little. "I am twelve for your information, and I have no training sir." Robbie just shook his head at every explanation he was making.

" _Have you ever even asked?_ " Trip was quiet answering his question. " _Listen, kid something tells me you will be a good solider._ "

The table was spread with delicious smelling foods with Phil, May, and Daisy sitting at one end.

"Where is Balenheart, I thought you told him of supper." Phil was impatient until may grabbed his hand.

"I did father." Daisy propped her head on hand and may snapped.

"No slouching at the table." Trip rushed in with robbie close behind leading him to the table.

" _Sorry for the late attendance, I seemed late on sleep._ " He went to the end of the table and gave the satchel to daisy. " _A gift that I harvested myself._ " When she opened the bag she saw hand jewelry of pearl and gold scales. " _Scales of a siren, nearly impenetrable._ "

It was beautiful and kind of him to give her such gift, one he got himself. It looked similar to his own.

"Please Robbie, take a seat. Dinner is ready." The queen had a smile from impressing her daughter. But phil was still suspicious.


	5. Skill tested

Robbie sat next to Daisy and they started eating. Phil saw robbie was wearing the same thing he gave daisy but it was a different color and longer. "So, you slay monsters? What is that from?" He points at robbies sleeve of black scales.

" _A black dragon. He terrorized a nearby village in my state and I slayed it. These pieces of wear is considered a sign of royalty._ " He continues eating until phil comes up with a new question to figure out robbies true purpose here, but robbie knew what he was doing.

"What is your age prince?" Robbie put down his silver and sat back.

" _I turned twenty before my voyage here. Listen, I don't mean to sound rude, but why am I being interrogated?_ " Phil realized he was being caught on and May complained.

"Phil, stop making our guest uncomfortable and eat." She assured him and started eating. Daisy couldn't help a tug on her lips showing a smile. When she looked at him she caught a glimpse of markings barely peaking over the collar of his shirt. She knew he hated questions especially right now, so she just waited for the right time to ask. She was smiling though and didn't see her mother was watching.

" _Is that Jemma girl alright?_ " Daisy was surprised at his worry for a commoner.

"Yes, but she will be taking a few days of rest before coming back. Thank you for asking."

He hated having to act like this and he was getting tired of not being able to do anything. The thing inside him wanted food, but not the kind you eat the kind you reap. She was doing it again as well, looking at him. Robbie stood from the table when he got his fill. " _Please, excuse me from the table. I wish to see more of this place before sunset._ " As he started to leave an idea flew into daisy's head.

"Mother, can I show him around?" Phil tried to speak but May stopped him.

"Of course you can Daisy, it's the least you can do after he saved you." Daisy's face lit up and she left to get dressed. When the two left the room phil got mad.

"Why did you restrain my voice, the man is a stranger."

"And did you not see her smile? Phil, its been so long since she's been happy."

"She is suppose to marry in two days."

"And, that is what sent her away phil. Daisy is different. She cant just be pressured into love, she has to find it."

"I'm just worried. Why in so long has my brother not stricken yet? Something just doesn't feel right." May laughs and gets up.

"It's a boy that makes your daughter happy. Of course your going to feel like he is bad. Just give him a chance before you chew his head off next time."

Robbie waited outside of daisy's door and she came out with a nice dress on with her hair tied up. She could easily be found attractive but not to robbie. Maybe that was why daisy liked him, maybe because he is immune to the beauty that made most boys in the kingdom melt. For the challenge this time he was giving her the chase. As they set to the streets daisy finds it the time to ask.

"So, what are those lines on your neck?" Robbie stop and shot her a look telling she had gone too far. "Sorry, I didn't mean to strike a nerve like that." They continued walking until they got to the trade market.

" _They're more of scars than markings_." Daisy gave him a look telling she is all ears. " _They started appearing when I was only five. Each year it just kept growing causing pain and I never knew why._ " Daisy looked to the ground feeling bad.

"What does it look like?" He looked at her with a tried smile.

" _You will have to find out yourself._ " Daisy smiled and walked with him along the trade caravans of rare materials. Daisy was pulling through fruits she put in basket and paid. There was one cart that had a hide tarp over the top and shook. One of the major supports to the cage cracked when a drunk man was thrown against it causing the gate to open. Screams started to fill the air and people rushed by running from a large bull that bursted from the cage. There was chaos with people running into each other and falling. Someone ran into daisy knocking her over. Robbie ran over to help her up when he saw the bull charging.

Robbie really hated himself for leaving his sword. Two armored guards tried to stop it but it tossed them aside like rag dolls. Robbie started to like the challenge and rolled his shoulder as the bull bluffed dragging its hove kicking up dirt. He let some of his control slip as the bull charged him and daisy watched as this new brave man faced death. The bull got within a foot before he grabbed the horns and forced his power into overdrive. He had matched its strength and stood still holding the bull before turning his horns and slamming it to the ground and yelled at it to ' ** _stay_** ' with a thundering voice. The bull relaxed and did nothing, he wanted to do it so bad. He wanted to just let all the fire he had pinned up inside out. Then looked around and saw all the people come out of hiding. Daisy was in shock as well.

"How did you do that?" People saw him standing over the large wild animal then he saw the person responsible for the mess. Robbie walked over and held the man by his collar.

" _Do you know what you just did?_ " He spoke with an angry voice but the man just laughed. His breath ranked with yeast and alcohol letting him know how drunk he was. " _You just endangered the lives of everyone here including the princess._ " Robbie landed a solid punch to the guys face then daisy pulled him off.

She pushed him to the side. "What are you doing it was an accident!?" Daisy saw the fire in his eyes before he was able to shake it off.

" _I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I.._ " He shook his head hearing voices get louder.

"It's okey.." He ran for the castle leaving daisy behind. She felt bad for snapping on him when he was obviously just mad at the person for putting people in danger. She ran after him.

Robbie went straight to his room hearing the voices grow louder, he had messed up big. He pulled off his shirt trying to keep cool but he was too far in and once it was tapped it starts flooding. Fire burst from his hands and started cracking his skin. _Come on robbie not now, its too early_. He calmed his breathing and he saw himself in the mirror. He looked far from human with his skin glowing and he let it out. Fire bursted around him controlling where it went roaring in pain. He collapsed to the floor feeling the heat leave and her voice poised the air.

"Robbie?"

Daisy caught up to him but his door was glowing from beneath the door. She heard him yell and barged her way in finding him on the floor out of breath.

"Are you okey? What happened?" His focus was scattered and his head bobbed looking for the direction of the voice. She noticed he was shirtless and very sweaty like he had been working in the sun all day.

" _Daisy? Help me to the balcony..._ " She grabbed his arm and dragged as he stumbled to the outside doors. He perches himself on the cobblestone wall keeping people from falling off. His voice was slightly weak and it worried daisy. The dark night air cooled him. " _Your not supposed to be here._ "

"Robbie, you were on the floor. What happened in there? I saw glowing under your door and heard you yell." She started to look at the tattoos going up his arm to his back. He stepped off feeling in control and going for his shirt.

" _I'm not good with people._ " Turning round he realized how close she was to him.

"Listen, I know you were just trying to teach a lesson to that guy." Robbie gave her a deep look getting just a few inches from her.

" _What if I didn't. What if I did it for the trouble for fun. Daisy, I am not the kind of guy you think I am._." She put her hands on his sides with a smile drawing closer.

"Just because you are not all good, doesn't mean you are all bad." She tries to go in for the kiss but Jemma and Trip barge in making her jump back.

"Whats going on I heard you ... o..." Jemma frowned and pulled trip out. Daisy gave an mad gaze at jemma then turns back to robbie and pulls away. "Guess I will see you tomorrow then?" Robbie holds a stern face but nodded as she leaves looking back. Why would she do that for him? Why did she try to kiss him even though he warned her. He didn't know what came over him to tell her about him. This place was changing him in a way he never knew, and the evil inside him hated it.

That night a hawk landed on his balcony with a note from Ward.= We have successfully taken the Sword kingdom and the King, prince, and queen are no more. Your time restraint has been loosened but father wants an update on your progress with the girl. Word is you saved her and a maid from a troll nest. Nice move. W= Robbie wrote back.

= It is awful here. The princess is practically throwing herself at me, her father is a harder case. His alarm of me is set high but I sent him on a stray path. What is my luck that a wild bull goes rampaging down town center and she gets in the way? I had to stick my ass in front of her and literally throw the bull down by the horns. I nearly revealed my true self to her, but it is safe for now. I don't know how long I have before the evil's hunger inside me will overcome my sense of judgement and lose control. R= He sent the bird back and just went to sleep.

Daisy slummed against the door feeling like she could fly and jemma smirked.

"Why did you do that? I was so close" Daisy wined a little as she pulled off the door and jemma responded.

"Yeah, you were 'really' close, and in my defense I thought he was hurt when I heard yelling."

Daisy sighed looking at the chandlers she was passing by. "Well if the gods are not screaming at me to be with this man, then why else would he save me twice now?" Jemma's eyes widen translating the words into 'I was in danger.'

Trip tried speaking in a firm voice. "I don't know if it sounded like he was hurt, more angry to me than anything."

Daisy played with her hands as they walked to her room. "He just got carried away making sure the man responsible for the mess got a piece of his mind.

Trip smiled bouncing around. "Is it true he took down a wild bull with his bare hands?"

Daisy braced his shoulders with a smile. "He grabbed it by the horns, threw it to the ground, and commanded it to calm down." Trips eyes widened to the newfound admiration for this hero.

When daisy got to her room trip left the two to conversation. "So, how is it with the inventor fitz?" Jemma hung her head in worry.

"I don't know, I was supposed to meet him tomorrow, but... I don't know." Daisy fell serious and planted jemma in her wardrobe chair and she looked in the mirror. "I'm just a servant girl."

"No your not, your a strong and smart woman. You followed me outside the wall and the unknown.."

"Daisy, we almost died.." Daisy interrupted to finish talking.

"I want you to take tomorrow off and go on that date. We are young only once jemma. Its time you stop worrying about me and figure your own life out." Jemma smiled and sat tall in the mirror.

"Thank you daisy, you are the best friend I have ever had." They hug before jemma leaves for bed. Then daisy can't stop thinking of his beautifully patterned skin. The tattoos she could barely see were a nice pattern that almost wrapped around his body. She had never seen a man of so much pride carry so much pain before. And in those few seconds they touched, his skin, it was so warm almost like fire. She remembered his eyes so wide and vast, she felt as if she could loose herself in them. Robbie was all she could think of, she felt as though some force was pushing them together without an explanation why. Maybe its too late since she was to marry in two days. Which is quite strange, they should have been there by now. She fell asleep with the slightest ease but the nightmares found there way in. It was the fiery knight on his dark horse in the battlefield of carnage. The sky's were grey and ash fell from the clouds, it was hell on earth. His voice hurt her ears as he spoke with the voices of a thousand.

" _ **This is you future. I am already here, so close, so close. All of your kingdom will burn beneath my foot. And when your family has suffered their fill, then i'm coming for you...**_ " His horse pulled to his hind legs and charged for her. She started to run but the thundering gallop got closer. He started saying her name over and over until she turned around a cold feeling pierced her abdomen. She jumped awake finding robbie above her with a look of tire and worry.

" _Daisy, are you okey? I heard you yelling._ " He had waken her from the nightmare in the dead of night.

"Yeah, its just a nightmare. I'm fine." Daisy sat up from her bed trying to shake off the image of the monster.

" _What was it of?_ " Daisy gave him a look almost as if she has seen a ghost.

"Long ago my fathers brother threatened my life with a weapon of untold power. I've been having this same dream since I was five." Robbie hid a smile on his heart knowing she fears him, and there they are again, alone, with a chance to strike her down. She nudged his arm bringing him out of thought. "Can you hand the paper and charcoal?" He does so and she draws a good picture of the man on the horse. Loath and behold it was the evil inside him, what he turned into when he kills. But does she know what it means? She looked back at him gravely and he could see a tear fall. "He told me he was going to kill my people, then me." Robbie just crossed his arms feeling tired trying a worried face.

" _Well if you need anything I will be down the hall.._ " As he walked toward the door the fear of being alone swelled up in daisy. Alone with the thoughts of that monster.

"Please don't go... will you stay?" His back was turned to her at the door feeling her stare of hope. He turned around, pulled blankets off a nearby chair, and laid them next to her bed on the stone floor. Daisy felt bad that he thought he had to do that, but she wasn't going to push it. They both fell asleep and there was peace in the air, and daisy's nightmare seemed to barely exist.

Robbie woke before the crack of dawn and went to the balcony. He had to admit, it was nice to escape the darkness of the shadowlands every once and a while. He cleaned up his spot on the floor and left to do morning training, but first he needed to pick someone up. Down in the servants quarters trip was fast asleep when his door cracked open and a shadowed figure made its way in. Someone grabbed him by the mouth and held him still. Trip tried struggling and yelling until he was hushed and he heard a familiar voice.

" _Be quiet boy. Do you want to wake everyone up?_ " It was robbie wearing a light shirt and hide pants. Trip shook his head and robbie let go letting trip up.

"What are you doing down here Sir?" Trip rubbed his eyes and put on a clean shirt.

" _Your training starts now. Were going for a run so get dressed and meet me by the front door. Got it?_ " Trip was so overjoyed he rushed as robbie left and fell putting pants on. He quickly met him by the door realizing what time it was. The sun hadn't even rose yet.

"It will be an honor to learn from the best warrior here. So what is first? Are we going to practice sword fighting? I know, were going to take down a bull?" Robbie just shook his head cracking a smile at the boys ridiculous speculations.

" _How long does the wall run?_ "

Trip answered with slight pride. "About five miles to the entrance door, why?"

" _We, trip, are going to run around the inside wall as a warm up._ " Trip instantly cringed inside imagining the pain. But he was willing to impress his new mentor. They ran a good forty five minutes before they returned to the castle training ground. Trip dragged behind but managed to keep up or robbie slowed down.

"Are we done yet, I think I died a few yards back." Trip laid on his back in the dirt and robbie huffed.

" _That was just our warm-up, now I teach you the basics of hand to hand combat._ " Robbie pulled out the training dummy the guards use for bow practice. " _So I want you to throw your best punch in the middle._ "

Trip pulled a punch and a crack lit the air. He hissed in pain as robbie came over to check his hand. " _Its just a dislocated bone_." Robbie takes his hand and pushed the bone back into place. " _Your problem was you made a fist around your thumb, and you didn't hit right._ " Robbie wrapped cloth around trips hands and showed him small steps. They continued the beginners course.

Daisy woke to the morning light peering through her open balcony doors letting in a nice cool autumn breeze. She looked over her bed and didn't find robbie on his make-shift bed and nowhere in the room. She got dressed and made her way downstairs. As she got to the lower level she heard commotion coming from the training yard. It was robbie teaching trip how to strike with a wooden sword.

" _Alright, now you just need to adjust your stance and focus on the weak points I marked_." Robbie stood back to watch trip hit all the spots and repeated the movements.

Trip realized daisy was standing in the doorway and stopped his session to greet her. "Good morning princess." Robbie shoots a look behind him of her presence.

"Good morning boys, how is practice?" She looked at robbie and smiled.

"He's teaching me to fight." Trip chirped as he returned to his work.

" _The kid said he was tired of being picked on so I took the liberty of training him myself._ " Then a familiar voice joyed daisy, it was bobbi.

"Good morning princess, and who is this taking my job?" She smiled looking at robbie who matched her own greatness.

"His name is Robbie Balenheart, he comes from beyond the sea of monsters and survived a week in the shadowlands before saving me and jemma from a group of trolls." Bobbies brow furrowed and robbie rolled his returning his attention to trip.

"Well when robbie would like to talk maybe we can go for a round of sparring in front of the guards." That caught his attention but not without strain.

" _I don't fight for others amusements, and I don't hurt women._ "

After he returns to trip she snarks, "Why?, you scared of getting your butt kicked by a girl?"

He turned aggressive lashing back but kept a calm tone. " _I was just warning you but if you want your ass handed to you, and to be humiliated in front of your own i'm down._ "

Bobbi just smiled knowing she met her match and couldn't win. "Your good, still, a sparring match is always on the table." The king and guards rushed in bringing a sense of urgency.

"Daisy, last night we got word of two kingdoms that were hit by John's army... Daisy, the sword kingdom... the entire royal family was murdered including your fiance." Daisy felt bad for the mans death but not totally hurt, heck. She barely knew the man. She put on a sad face for her father.

"So, what is our next move?" Daisy didn't care for war but she was curious since they lost two major ally's. Phil turned his attention to robbie.

"We might need to consider a new alliance. How long would it take to get your father and his army here?"

" _It would take three days to send a hawk, and four to gather and get here_." Phil became stressed in the urgency and need for armies.

"It will have to do, come with me so we can discuss the treaty agreements." Robbie followed phil leaving daisy and trip in the quart yard. Daisy stopped trip and told him to get breakfast and went with her father. They went in a large room with a round table, large fireplace, and walls of books and scrolls.

"So what is it exactly your father wants to make peace over, any demands?"

" _We don't want any land, products, we just want peace sir. We are already both at war._ " Robbie just stood over a document phil brought out reading over and phil was surprised.

"No demands or trades? This will be the easiest treaty yet." Robbie started to sign his half of the pact when phil saw the tattoos through his white shit. "What is on your skin? I have never seen any mark of such size over skin."

" _It's just a tattoo. Lets finish the contract and get it sent off._ " Phil just nodded and signed his part.

"Why are you so dodgy of my questions?" Robbie leaned over the table feeling uncomfortable with how close phil was digging to the truth.

" _Because I know how prejudice you are against people who use sorcery._ " Robbie looked at phil with a hint of hatred and he could feel it.

"I only despise the dark followers, and you have my brother to thank for that. We used to be strong partners until I met the love of my life. He became jealous that his shot at future power was taken and constantly made her sick with dark magic. So I'm sorry if I am defensive of my family." Phil glared at him both now returning fierce stares.

" _I think I need to go get some air._ " Robbie left the room with daisy following close behind. Robbie went to his room and the door slammed in daisy's face. She could have sworn the wall shook as if he punched it, but no one is that strong. Right? Daisy lightly knocked on the door.

"Robbie? Can we talk?"

" _Not now daisy._ " He sounded like he needed some space so that's exactly what she did. For the next two days they saw very little of robbie. He only came out to run, eat, ride lucy a little, and retreated back into his quarters.

That second night it was cold enough to have a fire going and he sat in front of it, staring, drinking strong mead from the kitchen. The voices had become so loud and the evil clawed at his very skin. Then he heard rustling from behind. He rose from the chair and turned to find his father.

" _What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready? The attack will be in a week._ " Jim just circled inspecting him.

"You'r drinking? What's wrong you never drink?." Jim stopped robbie from moving and could feel the warmth through the cloths.

" _It's the voices, they just get worse. And this place is too tight for me to steal away a soul for him. He doesn't even care anymore, he just wants blood. I don't know how long I'm going to last._ " Robbie pulled away to look at the armor on a stand.

"What is your situation with daisy?" Jim looks around the room of marked maps and schedule list.

" _She seeks me for comfort, ... she has nightmares of him on the day we strike._ "

"What does she see?"

Robbie looks back at the fire. " _She says its full of carnage, destruction, and darkness. It sounds beautiful._ " Jim smiles and hands robbie a black box. Robbie opened it to find a black steal bracelet with diamond stones.

"Its called the brace of souls. It contains generations worth of souls, and hopefully it will clench his taste for a while." When he put it on it felt like a weight was lifted. Robbie rolled up the maps and lists, and gave them to him.

" _I think if we ambush them in the throne room we would have the best vantage point in cornering them in._ " John smiled firmly planting his arm to robbie shoulder.

"We are almost done, and soon we will have full control. You make me so proud." He dissipated in black smoke and robbie returned to watching the fire, drinking. There was a light tap on the door followed by her soft voice.


End file.
